Halloween is For the Young and the Young at Heart
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Trixie wants to take her son trick-or-treating.


"I want to Jake trick-or-treating this year. Do you think he's too young?"

The moment the question passed his fiancé's lips, Speed glanced at her, frowning. He then shook his head.

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"Well," Trixie said, fidgeting a little in her chair, "he's only two years old. I just want to be sure you don't think he's too young."

"Mackenzie's the same age, and she'll be going trick-or-treating," Speed replied. "Hell, Torie and I took her out the year she was born."

"You did?" Trixie blinked at this revelation. "Why did you guys do that? She wasn't old enough to be eating candy."

Speed folded the newspaper he had been reading and set it down before shrugging. Taking the baby trick-or-treating had more or less been Torie's idea in the first place, and it had meant they would not need to hire a babysitter.

"I think it's because she didn't want to hire a babysitter," he answered, shrugging once again. "We were already taking the boys to the neighbours' houses so it just made sense to take her, too. When the boys walked up to a house, one of us took Mackenzie up as well."

"I didn't think they made costumes for babies . . ."

"We didn't actually buy Mackenzie a costume," Speed confessed with a chuckle. "They were more like pajamas so we could put her to bed once we got home."

"That's cheating, Speed!"

"It worked!" he replied, still laughing. "And she was still cute, too! She looked like the precious pumpkin she really is, and everyone just loved her."

"She'll be a little heartbreaker, just like her dad," Trixie said, smiling. "What did the boys go trick-or-treating as?"

"Well," Speed murmured, trying to remember. Kids were fond of different costumes the same Torie was fond of mint herbal tea and coffee. "I think Gregory wanted to be a dragon with a blue spine, and Little Ryan wanted to be a purple cow."

"A dragon and a purple cow?" Trixie echoed. "I've never seen costumes like that!"

"Nor will you," Speed replied. "When they told us what they wanted to be, Torie made their costumes and in record time. She also made a costume for her and for me."

"I didn't know she could do that," Trixie exclaimed. Speed nodded.

"She can if you tell her what you want," he said. "And if she can get the materials in time. I think that was one of the few things Mom liked about her." Speed tilted his head. "You're taking this conversation rather well."

It was Trixie's turn to shrug and she smiled as well.

"I can't be upset about things that happened when you and I weren't together," she replied. "Besides, you're not talking just about Torie. You're talking about your kids, and I think they're delightful."

"I'm glad you think so," Speed said, pride swelling within his heart. Hearing Trixie say his kids were delightful made him happy, beyond what any words could say. He reached over and clasped her hand. "I think Jake's a delightful kid, too."

"Thank you, Speed. What do you think he should be for Halloween?"

"Whatever he wants to be," Speed replied. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "In fact, since we're talking costumes, why not see what the stores have for a tyke like him? It'll be fun."

"You just want an excuse to take your kids shopping, too," Trixie said.

"Guilty as charged," he said. "Come on. Let's see what we can find him."

"Okay!"

She stood up as well and left the kitchen to retrieve her son, and Speed walked to the front hallway. He grabbed their coats and waited for his fiancé and his future stepson.

'No . . . he won't be my stepson . . . he's my son . . . my name will be on the birth certificate the day Trixie and I say our vows.'

Speed smiled at the thought of having Jake as his son and of the children he and Trixie would have in the future. He enjoyed being a father and the tribulations that came with the title and the responsibility.

"Here we are," Trixie said, appearing in the hallway. She carried a sleeping Jake in her arms. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just some happy thoughts," he answered. "Here. Let's get his jacket on him."

With some careful maneuvering, the couple got the jacket onto the toddler, and they were gone. Torie and Ryan were walking up to the house as they were leaving. Little Ryan, Gregory, and Mackenzie were not with them.

"There you guys are," Torie said. "We were hoping you were home."

"We were just getting ready to take Jake shopping for a Halloween costume," Trixie said.

"Where are the kids?" Speed asked.

"My sister's watching them," Ryan answered. "Costume shopping for Jake. That sounds like fun."

"Yeah . . . You don't think he's too young, do you?"

"No." Ryan shook his head. "I'm sure Torie had Little Ryan out the year he was born."

"I did," Torie said, smiling an impish smile. "He was so adorable, too! He was wearing dragon pajamas."

"Why'd you take him if he couldn't eat the candy?" Trixie asked. The two couples met halfway and stopped.

"To show off my kid, of course," Torie replied glibly. "That and I love trick-or-treating."

"Which only proves that Halloween is for the young and the young at heart," Ryan said, slinging his arm around Torie's shoulders.

"You two are strange," Trixie murmured, shaking her head.

"And happily so," Torie said. Ryan nodded his agreement. "Anyway, there's a reason why we're here."

"Oh? What's that?"

"We were wondering if you'd want to take Jake with me and the kids trick-or-treating," Ryan said.

"You're not going this year, Torie?"

The blond-haired woman shook her head.

"Not this year. I have goody bags I want to hand out. Which, those will be the first treats the kids get this year." Torie smiled.

"Do they have their costumes already?" Speed asked.

"Gregory doesn't yet. He hasn't decided," Ryan said.

"Oh, he will," Torie murmured. "He's just taking his sweet time about it. That's all. He's particular that way."

"Oh . . . He's only five, though."

"Yeah . . . He's like his dad, too." Torie winked. "So . . . do you mind if Ryan and the kids tag along?"

"No," Trixie answered. "Not at all. Jake loves having them around."

"Great! Trick-or-treating in this area usually starts between four and five, or as soon as the kids are ready," Torie said. "The local elementary school is also doing a parade along the sidewalks. Everyone will be dressed up, even the teachers. Gregory's kindergarten class will be in the front, Ryan's second grade class somewhere in the middle. Oh, and Trixie, don't forget to get costumes for you and Greg as well. Halloween isn't Halloween if you don't dress up."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Speed asked. He tried adjusting the collar of his shirt, and Trixie reached over and smacked his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "Stop fidgeting. You'll ruin the effect."

"Why?"

"Why?" His fiancé sighed softly. "Because it's Halloween. It's only once a year. You can suffer wearing a costume for one night. And the kids like your costume."

"They would. They picked it out!"

"They picked Ryan's costume as well," Trixie pointed out. "And I'm sure he's not complaining about what he has to wear."

"That's because he got a cool looking costume!" Speed exclaimed. Trixie chuckled.

"You sound like you're in third grade, Speed," she said. She held out his mask. "Time for the finishing touch."

Speed sighed and reluctantly accepted the final piece of his costume. How the children had decided on the Phantom of the Opera for him and a prince from an ice kingdom for Ryan, Speed did not know. It was just how things had worked out. He sighed once again and slid the mask onto his face.

"Wow," Trixie said in a breathless whisper. "You look fantastic!"

"You think so?"

"I know so," she said. Trixie then wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "Happy Halloween, Speed."


End file.
